Coisas Humanas
by Odd Ellie
Summary: Ruby conhece alguém que pode ver o seu rosto de verdade - AU Terceira Temporada - Anna/Ruby
1. Capítulo 1

_N/A : Para Ella Tavares que me incentivou a escrever essa fic. AU da terceira temporada de Supernatural._

**Coisas Humanas**

**Capítulo Um**

Ruby já sabia que ia ser assim, grande parte do seu plano com Lilith era que os outros demônios a considerassem uma traidora, que a perseguissem e atacassem, isso a ajudaria a ganhar a confiança dos Winchester, mas ao ser atacada por oito demônios aquela noite ela não conseguia se sentir um pouco irritada quanto a esse aspecto de sua vida, ela era boa lutando mas não era estúpida ,e apesar de estar disposta a ser uma mártir não o faria por uma idiotice, e naquele caso correr e se esconder era a melhor estratégia.

Ela resolveu se esconder em uma igreja que tinha passado em frente algumas horas antes, o último lugar em que se esperaria que um demônio estivesse. Fazia algumas boas décadas que não entrava em uma, tais locais não eram assustadores ou algo do gênero mas mesmo assim se sentia um tanto desconfortável estando ali.

O lugar não estava vazio, havia uma garota de cabelos ruivos sentada em um dos bancos da frente lendo um livro fino demais para ser a bíblia e tão concentrada nesse que nem a notou chegar. Ruby se sentou na última fileira e começou a inspecionar o seu corpo, a luta antes de escapar tinha sido ruim para ela, havia cortes sobre a sua pele e sangue já seco grudado em sua roupa e nas pontas de seus longos cabelos loiros, e nenhum sinal da alma da habitante original daquele corpo presente, ela não se sente triste quanto a isso apenas um pouco melancólica, apenas mais uma afirmação que o que estava tentando convencer os Winchester nunca poderia vir ser a verdade, para demônios simplesmente poderem existir nesse mundo eles tinham que destruir a vida de outros. Ainda há parte de uma lâmina em suas costas, quando ela tira um pequeno gemido de dor escapa de seus lábios chamando atenção da jovem que estava sentada no banco da frente ser puxada de sua leitura para olhar com curiosidade de onde aquele som veio, a reação que ocorre depois é inesperada, os olhos dela se arregalam, o sangue parece correr de sua face e ela grita com absoluto horror, e as únicas palavras que consegue ouvir são desconexas, "atrás", "rosto", Ruby pensa em quebrar o pescoço dela, mas a reação era tão incomum que a deixa sem reação. Ela para de gritar, respira fundo, ela dá passos largos em direção a Ruby ficando apenas há um metro de distância longe dela, as suas mãos ainda estão tremendo mas pelo tom de voz que usa em seguida é óbvio que está tentando parecer que não está com medo :

"Porque há uma escuridão atrás de seu rosto ?"

Ela pode ver. Agora tudo faz sentido. A sua alma distorcida depois de séculos de tortura no inferno, se nos seus tempos de humana também tivesse contemplado uma face como aquela ela também gritaria, ela não consegue evitar que uma pequena expressão de agonia que tal pensamento lhe causara transparecer em sua face, e vê a expressão da garota a sua frente mudar de medo para um tanto com pena e ligeiramente embaraçada.

"Você está sangrando" a garota diz antes que Ruby pudesse responder a sua primeira pergunta.

"Brilhante poder de observação"

Ela respirou fundo irritada com o tom sarcástico de Ruby.

"Tem um kit de primeiros socorros nos fundos da igreja ,eu posso fazer curativos" ela diz já a puxando pela mão para frente sem qualquer hesitação.

"Eu não preciso, eu me curo sozinha"

"Acredite em mim, você precisa"

XXX

Ruby olha para o band-aid com desenhos das Meninas Superpoderosas e depois para a garota que a tinha levado para o cômodo no fundo da igreja.

"Sinto muito mas é o único que eu tenho" ela diz sorrindo com satisfação após colocar o curativo com desenhos de meninas fofas voando sobre o corte na testa de Ruby.

"A expressão em seu rosto não é a de alguém que sente muito"

Ela não responde, só sorri de novo enquanto vai em direção ao armário pegar um pano para molhar e limpar o sangue seco.

"Como você sabe onde todas as coisas estão ?"

"Meu pai é pastor aqui. Eu praticamente cresci nesse lugar"

Ruby não tem a mínima idéia sobre o que a jovem a sua frente é, os monstros, os filhos de Eve eram variados e tinham muitas habilidades diferentes, mas nunca tinha ouvido falar de um que pudesse ver a face verdadeira de demônios. Aquela era uma característica preocupante em qualquer situação mas principalmente nos tempos que estavam por vir.

Ela passa com delicadeza o pano sobre o rosto de Ruby.

"Qual o seu nome ?"

"Ruby"

"Ruby de que ?"

"Apenas Ruby"

"Okay apenas Ruby, meu nome é Anna. Anna Milton."

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. Capítulo 2 em breve.**_


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo Dois**

_Luz nem sempre é o mesmo que bondade e escuridão nem sempre é o mesmo que maldade_ a voz no fundo da cabeça de Anna havia dito no momento em que conheceu Ruby, havia seus pensamentos normais, racionalidade e emoção baseadas em experiências, a voz era diferente de tudo aquilo, a voz as vezes passava meses sem aparecer, sem dizer uma única frase, mas quando aparecia era com convicção, com sabedoria que Anna não sabia de onde vinha, a voz pertencia a ela mas era distante, uma parte dela trancada no fundo de sua mente que as vezes conseguia sair por alguns segundos, muitas vezes ela ignorava o que a voz dizia mas não naquela situação, havia escuridão sim mas negar ajuda não era algo que costumava ou gostava de fazer e ela estava curiosa, mais do que já estivera em toda a sua vida, ela sempre teve certeza que as criaturas que a bíblia citavam eram reais (embora para o desgosto de seus pais ela não gostasse muito de ler tal livro já que muitas partes ali lhe soavam erradas, meio distorcidas, como se tivesse sido escrito por alguém que não sabia muito a respeito do que estava falando), e Ruby certamente era uma delas.

As roupas de Ruby estavam um pouco rasgadas então ela trancou as portas da igreja e a levou para a sua casa que ficava perto dali para trocar por algumas das dela, Ruby disse que não era necessário, que ela podia arranjar outras facilmente, mas Anna simplesmente a puxa pela mão e Ruby vai com ela. O quarto de Anna era normal, a casa toda era, havia uma ou outra cruz a mais do que Ruby gostaria mas nada que já não fosse esperado da casa de um pastor, se eles são monstros são os mais estranhos que Ruby já tinha visto. O edredom que cobria a cama de Anna era azul com pequenas borboletas amarelas, tinha uma estante de livros em um canto e o armário de roupas no outro, ela se senta na cama enquanto Anna vai escolher as roupas no armário, a parede ao lado da cama estava coberta de fotos, a maioria dela com seus pais, algumas do que ela supunha serem amigos de escola e de faculdade, e duas da infância, nas duas a menina ruiva estava fantasiada, em uma ela estava como uma fada com grandes assas rosa, um vestido azul, uma coroa prata de plástico na cabeça e uma varinha com uma estrela amarela na ponta, na segunda foto ela está com a fantasia de Ariel do filme A Pequena Sereia, ela não tinha muito instinto maternal mas não conseguia negar que Anna havia sido uma criança muito fofa, Ruby já tinha conhecido fadas e sereias e sabia que em tais criaturas não havia qualquer tipo de fofura mas nem isso consegue evitar que um pequeno sorriso apareça em seus lábios ao observar essas fotos e só desaparece quando percebe que Anna havia reparado no que ela estava fazendo.

"Aqui" Anna lhe diz entregando as roupas cuidadosamente dobradas, uma calça jeans e uma camisa regata branca, bem casual, não era o tipo de roupa que Ruby usava normalmente mas considerando que estava vindo do armário de uma filha de pastor ela estava esperando muito pior.

Anna se vira de costas em direção a estante de livros quando Ruby começa a se despir.

"Você é um demônio não é ?" Anna pergunta enquanto percorre seus dedos por entre os livros da estante.

O jeito como ela pergunta isso é tão casual que chega a surpreender Ruby, como se estivesse perguntando de que parte do país ela veio. Ela respira fundo e diz já pensando em uma rota de fuga :

"Sim"

"Essa era realmente a primeira opção que me ocorreu. Você nasceu assim ou se tornou com o tempo?"

"Eu me tornei"

"Você antes era humana" dessa vez não é uma pergunta, é uma afirmação. "Esse corpo que você tem não é seu originalmente , estou certa ?"

"Sim, mas a dona original dele não está mais aqui, a alma dela deve até estar no céu agora" o que Ruby decide não mencionar é que ela não estava mais ali há pouquíssimo tempo. "Então não adianta tentar me exorcizar ou me matar de algum jeito porque você só vai acabar com um corpo morto no seu quarto"

"Eu não faria isso de qualquer maneira, a não ser é claro que você tentasse me matar primeiro"

"Só tentar matar aqueles que tentam te matar parece uma boa filosofia de vida, quem dera o resto do mundo pensasse assim"

"Eu suponho que resolveria mesmo muitos problemas"

"Se você quiser já pode se virar, eu já me troquei"

Anna se vira e a olha dos pés a cabeça.

"Elas ficaram muito bem em você"

"Bem são as suas roupas"

"Bem é o seu corpo. Isso soou bem mais inocente na minha mente do que em voz alta"

Ruby riu.

"Então você estava se escondendo na igreja, tem alguém atrás de você ?" Anna pergunta.

"Sim mas logo eles devem se esquecer, em umas duas horas já deve dar pra eu me mandar dessa cidade"

"Você pode ficar aqui se quiser durante essas duas horas ou mais eu não sei, tem alguns filmes aqui e tem um dvd na sala, nós poderíamos assistir algo para passar o tempo"

"Obrigado , mas Anna eu não acho que você entendeu exatamente o que eu sou, eu não vou te machucar mas muitos do meu tipo te machucariam"

"Eu sei"

"Então porque você está me chamando pra ficar aqui, você tem algum tipo de desejo suicida ?"

"Não, nem um pouco, a vida é a coisa mas preciosa que existe para mim"

"Então porque ? Não faz o menor sentido"

"Tem algo dentro de mim que diz que eu posso confiar em você. Pode chamar de voz da intuição se quiser"

"Você sempre da atenção a essa sua voz da intuição ?"

"Não mas essa parece uma boa hora para começar"

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo Três**

Ruby estava tendo alguns problemas em acreditar que ela estava assistindo uma maratona de filmes da disney, muito mais que ela estava gostando de tal atividade.

Anna havia lhe informado que seus pais iriam passar a noite toda fora então elas teriam a casa só para elas, o que a lembrou muito o inicio de um filme pornô que tinha assistido há alguns anos atrás, mas a noite não seguiu por esse rumo, elas apenas se sentaram no sofá da sala, Anna pegou o edredom de sua cama para dividirem e elas começaram a assistir A Pequena Sereia. Ela já tinha assistido esse antes em uma tarde tediosa em que ela e Casey estavam aguardando instruções e as únicas opções para acabar com o tédio eram ir ver aquele filme no cinema ou fazer sexo, elas acabaram fazendo os dois. Na cena em que Ariel está prestes a vender sua voz para Úrsula Anna lhe faz uma pergunta.

"Quantos anos você tinha quando você morreu ?"

"Garota você é mórbida, porque você quer saber ?"

"Curiosidade, então quantos anos você tinha ?"

"Vinte sete"

"Jovem"

"Nem tanto, não para a minha época"

"Que época foi essa ?"

"Século quatorze"

"Como era ?"

"Tinha a peste, a perseguição seguidos por longos períodos de tédio. Você iria odiar"

O segundo filme foi Hercules, muitos erros com relação a mitologia mas até que era um pouco cativante. Na cena em que Hercules vai para o limbo para resgatar Megara, Anna lhe faz outra pergunta :

"O inferno é mesmo assim ?"

"Não ,é muito pior"

Anna parece ficar tensa por um segundo então Ruby complementa : "E Hades é bem mais legal que Lilith, a minha chefe atual, acho que eu gostaria de ter ele como chefe"

Anna relaxa e volta a olhar para a tela e Ruby se sente satisfeita consigo mesma.

O filme seguinte é Lilo e Stich, já é de madrugada, normalmente ela não dormia nessas horas, dormir te deixa em uma posição vulnerável, mas ela estava cansada e ainda um pouco dolorida da luta há poucas horas atrás e se sentia tão confortável, como se nada de ruim fosse capaz de acontecer ali naquele sofá com Anna, o mundo ,o inferno e o apocalipse não existiam, só a almofada confortável do sofá embaixo dela, o edredom azul com borboletas amarelas que a cobria ,as criações de Walt Disney na tela a sua frente e a jovem que estava ao seu lado. Então ela encosta sua cabeça contra o ombro dela e se permite fechar os olhos para dormir sendo que a última coisa que ouve é Lilo dizendo _"Sou eu de novo, eu preciso de alguém para ser meu amigo, alguém que não fuja, pode me mandar um anjo, o melhor anjo que você tiver" _

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


End file.
